kamenriderhibikifandomcom-20200214-history
Roaring Oni
is the sixteenth episode of Kamen Rider Hibiki. Synopsis Zanki and Todoyama come to Sabaki's rescue after being captured by the Yamaarashi. Zanki begins to weaken and proves unable to defeat the Yamaarashi. Todoyama takes Zanki's place and destroys his first giant type Makamou. As Zanki retires, Todoyama refuses to take his name, instead wanting to make a name for himself, Zanki dubs him Todoroki, the roaring Oni. Plot Zanki turns to Tomizo and hands him the Ongekigen and Ongekishin telling him that it is up to his student now. He would deal with the Douji and Hime while Tomizo took care of the Yamaarashi. Zanki charged right at the Hime and used his Kitōjutsu: Raigekiken which sent a jolt of electricity into it and made it explode. Hen then faced of with the Douji while Tomizo charged at the Makamou. Tomizo jumped and cut of the Makamou's tail, freeing Sabaki who lay unconscious. The student Oni stabbed the Ongekigen into the Yamaarashi's leg but was shook of. The Makamou and Hime retreated, to Tomizo's disappointment who apologized to Zanki. Hibiki and Asumu Adachi where in the boy's bedroom as his mother came in with tea. She thanked him for coming over to check on her boy after his surgery and made Asumu show his ”treasure” as she called it, the compass he had received from Hibiki. They ran out of things to talk about and Asumu suggested that Hibiki and he go for a walk. Hibiki agreed, while Ikuko tried to needlessly protest. At the Tachibana Sweet Place, Ichirou Tachibana told his daughters Kasumi and Hinaka the news from Zanki, and that Ishiwari took Sabaki to the hospital. Sabaki had been overworked and they confirmed that Tomizo would take over for Zanki which meant his debut battle was coming. Ibuki and Akira arrived at the store and was met with the somber news. Tomizo was setting up a search grid with the Disc Animals and apologized once more for his mistake to Zanki. He had been hoping to practice for his debut and did not feel right about replacing Zanki. His master said he understood and told him to forget all of what he had been taught during the last two years. They Yamaarashi and Douji were recuperating near a lake and proclaimed that they would defeat the Oni. Hibiki and Asumu had gone to pray for good fortune at a shrine, and he asked if the boy always kept the compass with him. Asumu confirmed it as it felt like a charm to him. It had helped him during his hospitalization as it gave him courage when he looked at it. Hibiki felt good that he was having an effect on Asumu, maybe he was the guy that gave hope. He thought Asumu was too serious and unreliable the first time they met. But now he had been through a lot, and Midori Takizawa had told Hibiki about the shoplifting incident, which made them seem alike. Asumu then asked if he could be Hibiki's disciple. Tomizo was tuning the Ongekigen when Zanki explained that he relied on his master too much, and that he should do it his own way. The Disc Animals was in the meantime able to locate the Yamaarashi. Hibiki questioned Asumu's willingness to be his student or an Oni, which the boy apologised to. Asumu would keep training in his way and maybe Hibiki was his teacher in that sense. If anything happened he could come to him and play at the Tachibana's. Hen then left as Asumu's phone rang. In the Tachibana basement, Ibuki felt sorry for Tomizo for losing his motivation. Ichirou said the same could be said for Akira who had not been able to attend much of school. Ibuki told her he was already an active Oni when he was in high school and was not able to attend as well. He wanted her to attend as much as possible and Akira thanked him for it. Tomizo was in the meantime practising his sword fighting skills with the Ongekigen while Zanki watched. He then switched to another grip which surprised Zanki. The Disc Animals then returned and Tomizo started scanning them. Zanki reminded him of how he beat Hibiki and Zanki during the last new years party and how everyone told him how independent they thought Tomizo was. It was a fun time and Tomizo said that he had fun too and had hoped they would always be a combo. Tomizo then got a hit on the Yamaarashi's location and Zanki said that it was Tomizo's battle now. Hibiki returned to the Tachibana Sweet Place and met Hinaka and Kasumi who told them Ibuki and Akira were downstairs. Kasumi first told him of the call from Zanki and his decision to retire, which baffled Hibiki. Tomizo would now be replacing him and make his solo debut today. Hibiki went down to the basement and decided to call Zanki. They chatted about how his body was not able to handle it any more and they both called it unfortunate. Hibik then thanked him for everything he had done. He then talked to Tomizo and gave him a pep talk. Zanki and Tomizo made it to the Yamaarashi's location and were instantly attacked by the Douji. Tomizo transformed and they engaged in combat. Suddenly the Yamaarashi itself appeared and Tomizo was forced to wield the Ongekigen and killed the Douji by throwing it at it. He then dodged the Makamous attacks and deflected its attacks with the Ongeki. He then slashed its leg and made an attempt to stab it but failed. Zanki yelled at him to stop copying him and do it in his own way. Tomizo said yes and switched his grip and was successful in striking both legs of the Makamou and stabbing it. He attached the Ongekishin and used his Ongekizan Raiden Gekishin technique which made the Makamou explode. He fell on the ground as Zanki approached and de-transformed. Zanki commended his work and said that he would inherit his title of ”Zanki” now. Tomizo declined as he wanted Zanki to remain as Zanki, but he did not know what name he wanted yet. Zanki then gave him his jacket and told him to only de-transform his face. Tomizo was completely naked and embarrassed as he tiptoed behind his master. They called the Tachibanas to let them know that everything went fine who all sighed with relief. Asumu and Hitomi had met up and were walking when she remarked that he seemed to be in a good mood which was an improvement from the hospital. He would be going to school the next day and said that he was thinking of joining the Brass band, which made Hitomi happy. Zanki and Tomizo were in the middle of packing their camp when Zanki asked if Todoroki was a nice name. Tomizo thought it was a good name and asked if it was due to his fighting style. Zanki said it was because of his regular name starting with a ”To”, and teased that it might be a too good name for him. Tomizo struggled with the rest of the packing as Zanki shut the back of the car and went inside. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : ** Parent Douji : Sei Ashina * : ** Parent Hime : Mitsu Murata * : * : Suit Actors * * * * * * Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 14, . *'Viewership': 8.8% *This is the first time seeing Todoroki's Ongeki Zan: Raiden Gekishin technique. **This is also the only time seeing Zanki's 'Kitōjutsu: Raigekiken '''technique. DVD Releases ''Kamen Rider Hibiki ''volume 4 feature episodes 13-16: ''Berserk Fate, Devouring Douji, Weakening Thunder, Roaring Oni.http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/sp21/hibiki.html References Category:Kamen Rider Hibiki Category:Episodes